1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plumbing tool and, more specifically, to a versatile stop box tool with interchangeable heads for installation and cleaning of stop boxes and for flow adjustment of water, oil, gas and the like fluid materials via the stopcock. The tool is long with a folding handle, a telescopic shaft for storage and portage, and with removable heads for different functions. A removable flashlight can be clamped on the shaft of the plumbing tool.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need for an economical and versatile plumbing tool with interchangeable heads which can install and clean stop boxes as well as adjust the flow of fluids via the stopcock. Since stopcock tools require lengthy shafts at times, a telescopic shaft and folding handles are advantageous for storage and portage. The addition of a removable flashlight clamped on the shaft would illuminate the work area. The related art of interest describes various plumbing tools, but none discloses the present invention.
The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,040 issued on May 31, 1994, to Robert L. Townsend et al. describes a valve alignment tool for correctly aligning the valve box above each shutoff valve in the water pipes of an underground water main. The tool fits over the square stem nut of the gate valve. The top of the tool contains a bubble level. When the trench around the water main is filled, the valve is alignment tool is removed. The tool is distinguishable for its non-folding handle, non-telescopic shaft and non-changeable socket head portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 394,733 issued on Dec. 18, 1888, to Abram S. Staats et al. describes a curb-stop device comprising a capped stop box encasing a stopcock and having a flanged base. The box base has ways which cooperate with shoulders in the pipeline to maintain stability. The key has a long shaft with an offset handle on top and a fixed socket wrench head at the bottom. The key is distinguishable for its one-piece construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,911 issued on Aug. 18, 1992, to Wen-Rong Lan describes a telescopic wrench extensioner device comprising (1) a tubular member having a closed end portion with a longitudinal slot with multiple enlarged apertures and a polygonal axial recess for accessing a socket wrench and (2) a shaft member having a first end slidably extending into the tubular member and a second end extending out of the tubular member and being provided with an axial socket operating portion that is polygonal in cross-section to engage a wrench socket. The shaft member can be maintained at a selected position relative to the tubular member to establish a certain length of the shaft member. The device is distinguishable for its slotted construction of the telescopic shaft.
Canadian Pat. Application No. 1,147,176 issued on May 31, to Fern St. Charles describes an adjustable extension for a socket wrench having a telescoping splined shaft. The socket wrench is distinguishable for its single telescoping portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,759,221 issued on May 30, 1930, to Hiram J. Carson describes a mine gas shutoff cock structure employing a spring holding the large end of the tapered plug. A singular structured socket wrench with a long shaft and a perpendicular handle is disclosed. The socket wrench is distinguishable for its one-piece structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,877 issued on Sep. 19, 1972, to Joseph W. Harris describes a wrench having a pair of long handles with upper receiving recesses or apertures for pins attached to the inside opposing portions of horizontal crossbars. The working ends of the handles are bifurcated and attached to a wrench with open jaws. The tool is operated by holding one handle stationary and moving the other handle. The tool is distinguishable for its two handle construction and fixed wrench head.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,776 issued on Nov. 11, 1919, to Stephen Stepanian describes a one-piece wrench for adjusting grease cups and petcocks having an elongated T-shaped handle and a flaring head member with V-shaped slots forming four finger elements with internal serrated teeth at three different levels or diameters. The tool is distinguishable for its slotted and serrated teeth structure of the flaring head member.
U.S. Pat. No. 613,652 issued on Nov. 1, 1898, to Edward J. Chadbourne describes a stopcock box and an integral long handled wrench or key with a T-shaped handle and jaws at the opposite end. The wrench is distinguishable for being one-piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 307,558 issued on Nov. 4, 1884, to Edward Lindsley et al. describes a street-box for gas and water service at surface level having two plugs which are serviced by two different keys. The first key has bifurcating handles and bifurcating prongs adjustable in diameter with a bolt. The second key has a looped handle and a square shaped distal end. The keys are distinguishable for their different structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 169,489 issued on Nov. 2, 1875, to Robert G. Smeaton describes an improvement in a multi-storied rod handle for a water stopcock wrench head which has two prongs which contact the stopcock but not the plug handle. The stopcock wrench is distinguishable for its lengthy non-telescopic handle specially designed for multi-storied buildings.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The invention is a versatile stopcock tool for installation of and adjusting flow in stop boxes for water, oil, gas and the like fluid materials. The tool is long, telescopic for storage, and has specific heads for different functions. A removable flashlight can be clamped onto the shaft.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a versatile plumbing tool performing multiple functions with interchangeable heads.
It is another object of the invention to provide a versatile plumbing tool which is telescopic for use, storage and portage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a versatile plumbing tool for adjusting flow in stop boxes for gas, water, oil, and the like materials.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a versatile plumbing tool for installation of stop boxes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a removable flashlight clamped on the shaft of the plumbing tool.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.